User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Could Earn $55 Million on Friday
='The film adaptation may break box office records if possible earning between $55 million to $60 million on Friday. '= Fox's Family Guy: The Movie is heading to shatter records at the box office. Fox's film adaptation of the TV show Family Guy looks that it could be earning massive money on Friday afternoon earning between $55 to $60 million in its first day of release in theatres. [[User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Family Guy: The Movie' To Earn $100 Mil Opening|'Box Office Shocker: 'Family GUy: The Movie' To Earn $100 Mil Opening']] That would have set a record as the best single day gross for an animated film taking over the $53 million debut of Sonic X: The Final Stand. Family Guy may also reach close to the Harry Potter sequels, Jane Hoop Elementary sequel the Twilight sequels, The Dark Knight and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Family Guy has earned $12.5 million from midnight showings, the second best debut for an animated film behind only The Final Stand ($19.7 million), and has already earned $25 million from 40 foreign markets. Other films will also dominate the domestic box office this weekend as the feature adaptations of Nicholas Sparks' The Lucky One and Steve Harvey's Think Like a Man set out to unseat Teen Titans: The Movie, which was No. 1 last week and the only film that unset The Hunger Games. The African-American-themed Think Like a Man -- based on Steve Harvey's best-selling advice book Act Like a Lady, Think Like a Man -- scored a surprising $500,000 in Thursday midnight runs and is overperforming Friday. Early estimates show it grossing $8 million to $10 million for the day, with bullish box-office observers betting on the higher number. VIDEO: 'Think Like a Man's' Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall, Meagan Good on 'Mama's Boys' and Men Who Love Rom-Coms Think Like a Man, whose cast includes Michael Ealy, Jerry Ferrara, Meagan Good, Regina Hall and Kevin Hart, is about four men whose love lives are disrupted when their partners begin using advice from Harvey's book. Warner Bros. animated pic Teen Titans: The Movie would most likely to continue in a strong third place taking in between $7.5 million to $9 million. Although, it would take over Think Like a Man for a strong second place between $17 to $21 million. Warner Bros.' Lucky One should gross $6 million to $7.5 million for the day, also a good start and ahead of the $4 million Hunger Games is projected to earn. At those levels, Lucky One should open between $16 million and $18 million. Sparks has become a brand name at the box office, and Lucky One, starring Zac Efron and Taylor Schilling, marks the seventh film adaptation of his books. Still, the female-driven pic is tracking to open noticeably less than Dear John ($30.5 million) and behind The Last Song ($25.3 million), both released in 2010. PHOTOS: 'The Lucky One' Hollywood Premiere Warners, which partnered with Village Roadshow on Lucky One, points out that movies based on Sparks' novels have great multiples; Nights in Rodanthe grossed $41.8 million after opening to only $13.4 million, and The Notebook debuted to $13.5 million and grossed $81 million. The fourth new film of the weekend is Chimpanzee, Disney's latest nature documentary, which is expected to open in the $7 million to $8 million range. The pic was co-produced by Disneynature and the Jane Goodall Institute, with proceeds of the opening weekend box office going to benefit Goodall's organization. Lionsgate's Hunger Games has placed No. 1 every day since opening March 23 and is nearing $350 million domestically, while grossing north of $200 overseas. Category:Blog posts